


Snooping

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Murphy goes through 10k’s bag to find the injections he stole, however the blue man finds a little more than that. Who knew the guy had it in him?





	Snooping

No story yet. Just an idea.


End file.
